Menos odioso el mundo, más ligero el instante
by JoG
Summary: De un viaje a Francia a un paraíso de emociones. Ted encontró lo que siempre había faltado en su vida. Viñetas sobre Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley. Spoilers DH. Tabla de los Beatles de Retos a la carta
1. All you need is love

_**Disclamer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de la autora:** Son viñetas sobre Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley, aunque no me deje poner Victoire porque "es un personaje nuevo". _

_La idea surgió cuando Idune me enseñó una comunidad LJ, Retos a la carta, y me gustó la tabla de los Beatles (con canciones suyas, of course). Así que sólo me faltaba encontrar una pareja que me diera bastante juego. Ted es un personaje parecido a Harry, con la pérdida de sus padres y tal, pero recibe mucho más cariño que el que su padrino recibió. Por otro lado, a Victoire la veo como un personaje más vitalista y alegre, algo revoltosa también. No sé, me gusta esta pareja... _

* * *

**All you need is love**

-Vamos, no seas tan torpe –un grito de chica rompió la tranquilidad de la noche veraniega.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Ted se dejó caer de la hiedra que recorría la fachada de la casa Delacour.

Las escapadas que hacían juntos cada noche habían hecho que Ted sintiera la complicidad que surge en una familia. Victoire se había convertido en una hermana para él. Esa chica de diecisiete años, ojos grandes y traviesos, con el pelo rubio y rizado que tenía delante, hizo que a las once de la noche los pocos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres se quedaran en la cama, en donde él debería estar.

-¿Adónde vamos esta noche? –Victoire le pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros –A París hemos ido muchas veces... ¿te apetece bien ir a Orleans?

-No sé, me da igual. –Para él era mucho más importante la compañía que el lugar, y Victoire era la mejor que podía tener.

Se subieron a la escoba y dejaron sentir la madera entre sus manos, la suave elevación de la escoba y el nerviosismo de ésta en el aire. Salieron fugaces, sin ser vistos ni oídos por nadie. Al mismo tiempo, el interior de Ted inhaló el calor que produce estar cerca de la persona que más necesitas.

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	2. Help!

_**Disclamer: **El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de la autora:** Primero quiero dar las gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Aunque siento deciros que seguirán siendo pequeñas, porque mi idea era hacer viñetas y es para lo único que me da tiempo..._

_Por otra parte, quiero hacer una alusión al título de la historia: es de una poesía de Baudelaire, del libro Las flores del mal. Os lo recomiendo. _

_Pero dejo ya de "hablar". Mejor leed el fic y si queréis, me decís qué tal. _

* * *

**Help!**

Lo adoraba. Ted adoraba el suave tacto de la mano de Victoire. Le daba el mundo. Con sólo notar su calor, todo se teñía de rojos, azules y verdes: Victoire se había convertido en su pequeña puerta a otra dimensión.

-Tienes las manos muy frías –se quejó- ¿Así pretendes calentármelas a mí?

-Lo siento... –Ted sonrió ligeramente.

Victoire era mucho más que una amiga. Era su hermana, su escudo contra todo, su apoyo.

-También... tengo frío... en la espalda.

-¡Anda, el señorito! –Victoire le miró con ojos de madre-. Venga, ven aquí.

Y allí estaban, Victoire abrazada a Ted y Ted abrazado a Victoire, en un balcón iluminado por las cuatro velas que la chica había conseguido salvar de la fiebre pirómana de su abuela. Entonces, a Ted todo le pareció fácil. Comprendió que el beso más bonito que podía darse no era el planeado, era aquel que surgía sin pensar, que procedía de un impulso apenas controlable. Y eso era muy fácil.

No hubo miradas intensas ni caricias como preeliminares. Solamente fue un beso, como una caricia más o como un saludo, algo completamente natural. Algo que simplemente tenía que pasar.

Su beso, su primer beso, inició una relación que no sabían hasta dónde llegaría, pero que, durante un mes, un año o un siglo, les haría inmensamente feliz. Se tenían el uno al otro y eso era lo único que les importaba.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho ¡Ya pensaba que no lo ibas a hacer!

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	3. She loves you

_**Disclaimer:**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, tercera entrega de mi Ted/Victoire. Me he superado a mí misma grititos. He tenido que aparcar mi tema sobre la literatura hispanoamericana, porque necesitaba escribir la idea que ya pululaba por mi cabeza desde hace varios días. _

_Bueno, este es un poco más... pasional, sí. He resumido el año entero de Victoire en Hogwarts, porque la verdad no me apetecía tirarme las ocho canciones que me faltan hablando sobre sus escapadas del castillo. Así que nada, espero que os guste. _

_¡Besos!_

_PD: Este es más corto que los otros. Lo siento, pero debido a la FALTA DE TIEMPO, no puedo hacerlos mucho más largos._

* * *

**She loves you**

La lluvia les empapaba. El invierno les hacía delirar con el frío. La brisa de la primavera les animaba a jugar entre las luciérnagas. Y el incipiente calor del verano, les conducía hacia más allá de la pasión carnal. Pero, a pesar de todo, eran como ferviente cristianos que acudían a su iglesia más cercana en busca de la paz que necesitaban para vivir siete días más.

Victoire grababa con tinta indeleble todos sus encuentros con Ted, todos los martes que él venía a recogerla, la sacaba de la cama y la montaba en su escoba con extremada delicadeza. Volaban sin saber por dónde iban ni adónde. Y cuando paraban, ella descendía levitando, le miraba y se lanzaba contra él, comenzando una pelea que, siempre, acababa entre sus brazos. Ya sólo era cuestión de rodar por la hierba y bañarse en las calientes aguas de las emociones desaforadas.

Con la luna como espejo, se despedían sin demasiado esfuerzo, porque todo se lo había llevado el rodar. Pero Ted se sentía afortunado de besar cada martes a aquella chica parte veela, parte francesa y una última parte de pura alegría. Y, sencillamente, era feliz por el sentimiento recíproco que ambos tenían...

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	4. Elección del autor: Michelle

_**Disclamer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Nota de la autora: **Nada más que tengo que decir una cosa: Gracias a Erised Black por "betearme". Por cierto, tenéis que leer sus fics, que son geniales. ¡Yeah!_

* * *

**Elección del autor: Michelle**

La reconfortante franela, los acordes de lo que percibían como una lejana canción, la lluvia de Londres y el olor a canela habían logrado una atmósfera completamente relajante. La voz de Ted se alzaba por encima de los impertinentes cláxones. _"Michelle, ma belle, sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble"_, cantaba a la vez que inhalaba con suavidad el humo de su cigarro.

Apoyada sobre la cabecera de la cama, Victoire miraba como Ted iba de un lado a otro, subiéndose los pantalones e intentando que el cigarrillo no tocara el suelo. Al ver el cuerpo escuálido y desaliñado de Ted, con unos vaqueros que le hacían todavía más delgado, a Victoire le comía el deseo de entrar en un estado de irresponsabilidad absoluta, de abandonar el mundo exterior, incluso el resto de su pequeño piso, para dedicarse a aquello que su tío Ron le había recalcado no hacer hasta que cumpliera los treinta años.

Se puso unas botas viejas y una camisa a la que le faltaba una buena plancha. Dejó la colilla en un cenicero que había por el desgastado suelo de madera, y se despidió de Victoire guiñándole un ojo.

La chica vio como la puerta se cerraba y, después, como el ascensor descendía hasta llegar a la planta baja. Se había quedado sola en un edificio en el que apenas conocía a nadie, y en un piso que, de tanta mugre, ni las ratas podían pasar. Pero después de cuatro meses viviendo allí, se había acostumbrado a las miradas agrias de sus vecinos y al olor a aceite que provenía del quinto.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios. En el fondo, nunca había entendido por qué le gustaba un sitio como aquél… Sin embargo, cuando le preguntaba a Ted por ese sentimiento de confort que sentía al llegar a Chelsea, sin importarle los vecinos, la suciedad o los goterones de lejía que tiraban por el patio, a éste le sobraban palabras para explicarlo… _"Simplemente, es tu hogar, Vic"._

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	5. Can't buy me love

**_Disclamer:_ **_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

**_Notas de autor:_ **_Todo evoluciona, evidentemente, y el tiempo pasa. También para Ted y Victoire. Después de una juventud con las primeras emociones de una vida independiente, viene el verdadero camino, el que ayuda a empezar a otros la vida... ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Can't buy me love**

Los árboles revoloteaban en una noche fría con y unas estrellas dominadas por la luz de la fiesta. El viejo tronco arropaba a Ted entre sus nervios y la luna cuidaba de que nadie se acercara. El tono azulado de su pelo brillaba entre las hojas de los árboles. La corbata ya estaba desabrochada y la camisa se había arrugado... _"Ésto es verdaderamente humillante"_, pensó. Porque Ted no era de trajes de pingüinos y sonrisas brillantes –y falsas. Teddy era de los Beatles, de pantalones caídos y botas roídas por el tiempo. Quería comer sin servilleta en las rodillas y sin cinco o seis cubiertos a los lados… Él no quería una boda llena de guirnaldas de colores brillantes, ni una orquesta que tocase vals o melodías suaves con pinceladas de amargura.

-Yo quiero guitarras, baterías. Gritos al ritmo de una canción de los Beatles, Victoire.

-Ted, lo sé… Pero ésta es la boda que me enseñaron a soñar…

-¿Y si resucitamos a John Lennon?

-Vamos, Ted. Sé realista. No vamos a casarnos en una caravana, mientras viajamos a Liverpool y vemos la casa de McCartney.

Su madre. ¡Joder, y sus abuelos! Ted los tenía atragantados…. Pero al final se habían salido con la suya: una carpa, rodeada de muñecos en color pastel y flores delicadas, pero con tanta hipocresía como la mitad de los invitados.

Al fin, dispuesto a volver a la fiesta y a cortar la tarta con dos muñecos de ojos saltones y agarrados de la mano, tiró la colilla al suelo. Se fijó que los zapatos también brillaban en la oscuridad. Todo brillaba esa noche. _"Cojones"._

-Vamos, sé que en el fondo eres feliz. –Levantó los ojos de sus zapatos y vio que Victoire estaba enfrente de él, esperando a que una sonrisa amaneciera en sus labios.

-Seguro que John Lennon hubiera querido venir… -se quejó Ted con un tono esquivo y, a la vez, infantil.

Victoire rió y se acercó a él. Sacó su varita y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, hizo aparecer un tocadiscos. La música comenzó a fluir de lo más profundo del aparato. Ted no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

-No te pienses que con esto vas a conseguir que se me pase el cabreo… -la miró a los ojos, adornados por unas pestañas largas y finas. Era irresistiblemente increíble –Vamos, ven aquí –alargó su mano para coger el brazo de su mujer. Porque ya era su mujer.

Entre su piel suave encontró la calma que, desde hacía meses, llevaba buscando. En el fondo, sí, era feliz. Una celebración no significaba nada. Y él haría miles y miles de celebraciones así simplemente por estar con ella…

-Haces conmigo lo que quieres… -Aquel susurro nunca llegaría a oídos de Victoire, pero Ted lo repetiría constantemente a lo largo de su vida...

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	6. A hard day's night

_**Disclamer:**_ _El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de autor:** Aunque ya la tenía escrita, quería publicar esta viñeta después de Selectividad, con más tranquilidad y sosiego. Es pura descripción, porque Teddy ya va por la cuarentena y piensa más. Creo que se ha vuelto menos como Tonks y más como Lupin y eso se refleja en lo exterior también. _

_Por cierto, muchas gracias por los review. ¡Besos! _

* * *

**A Hard day's night**

Cada noche, los mismos pasos y los mismos gestos. Ted se había convertido en pura monotonía, con pocas cosas que hacer, salvo trabajar y llegar a su casa cansado. Lo único que daba alegría a su vida era subir caminando la calle en la que se encontraba su casa. Bajo la oscuridad silenciosa, se imaginaba a Victoire, esperándole, con una camiseta blanca salpicada de pintura, una camisa a cuadros de distintos tonos azules y unos vaqueros, rotos por las rodillas. Parecía que por el dulce y amable rostro de su mujer no habían pasado los años.

En cambio, él estaba desmejorado. Había perdido todo aspecto jovial y saludable, que tanto recordaba a los mejores años de Tonks. Se acercaba a paso agigantado a las ojeras de su padre, y a los lados de su nariz achatada, ya había huellas de la edad. Ser auror había conseguido que la preocupación se volcará en su rostro con demasiada crueldad. Pero, a pesar de su prematuro crecimiento senil, seguía siendo atractivo, con ese _sex-appel_ de los hombres que rozan los cuarenta y cinco años. Porque Teddy, el pequeño hijo de Lupin y Tonks, que aparecía en las fotos con el pelo azul pitufo y ojos amarillos, ya tenía cuarenta y cuatro. Y tenía hijos, gracias a los cuales guardaba aquella vitalidad que había vuelto loca a Victoire.

Y ahora, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que nació, desde que fue a Hogwarts, desde que conoció a Victoire, estaba enfrente de la puerta de su casa, con las llaves en la mano y reflexionando sobre el paso de los años… Era cuestión de segundos que el calor de su hogar le invadiera por completo, y que los llantos de la pequeña Nymphadora aullasen en sus oídos...

Todas las noches pensaba en eso, en las cosas que merecían la pena de su vida. Sin aquella pequeña charla con él mismo, con el lobo que nunca saldría de él, no hubiera aprendido a valorar a sus hijos ni a su mujer; no hubiera sabido que, posiblemente, era una de los hombres más afortunados del mundo, a pesar de tanta monotonía.

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	7. Don't let me down

_**Disclamer: **El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de autor:** Ya me quedan tres para acabar. Y me da vértigo, porque me encanta escribir sobre Ted y Victoire. Pero bueno, nada dura eternamente. _

_Hay una cosa que me gustaría dejar clara antes de que me matéis o algo por el estilo. Al hijo de Ted y Victoire le he llamado Peter. Vale, ¿por qué? porque Peter no era tan malo. Es como una muestra de perdón que le dan los dos a Peter, no sé si me entendéis... Estoy demasiado acalorada para explicar cosas._

_En verdad, esta viñeta me ha dejado un poco tocada, porque la he escrito escuchando música y sin darme cuenta de lo que ponía, y cuando la he ido a leer, pensando que había millones de errores e incoherencias, no he encontrado ninguna insertar cebollita mareada. De todas formas si hay algo que no entendáis o alguna paranoia, review, por favor. _

_¡Besos! _

* * *

**Don't let me down **

Cuando Victoire vio por primera vez esa mirada furiosa en los ojos de su pequeño huyó con Nymphadora a esconderse en el baño, con la varita en alto, mirando fijamente a la puerta.

Los temores de Ted se habían confirmado la noche del cinco de septiembre, con esa luna amenazante que plantaba cara a toda persona que atreviera a contrariarla.

Llegó corriendo del Ministerio pensando en _qué cojones podía hacer para detenerlo_. Peter no tenía más de seis años y no podía propasarse con él, ya que toda herida que le hiciera le dejaría secuelas a su parte humana. Aquella situación le ahogaba a medida que daba un paso más.

Los primeros rayos del sol marcaron el final momentáneo de la pesadilla. Ted tiró de la cuerda que pendía del techo y unas escaleras se deslizaron rápidamente ante sus ojos. Subió con cuidado, con un vaso de leche y una manta. El cuerpo de su hijo yacía en mitad del desván, temblando por el miedo y la rabia. Arropó a su hijo y le incorporó suavemente, poniendo la cabeza de Peter en sus rodillas. La melancolía de sus ojos había hablado por sí sola. Ted le atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

Pero algo más había cambiado en aquella casa y Ted no se había dado cuenta hasta dos noches después, cuando su mujer recelaba de darle un beso. En verdad, Victoire evitaba a toda su familia. Se metía en la cocina cuando la casa estaba con todos sus miembros y se echaba en el sofá a ver la televisión cuando se quedaba vacía.

En un primer momento, nadie entendía que había sucedido con la jovial Victoire. Era como si se hubiera fugado por una puerta pequeña, sin decir ni mostrar ningún tipo de señal. O es que todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado con Peter como para darse cuenta de que el pilar de esa casa había caído en un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Ted había preferido quedarse en casa unos días, para ver posibles soluciones al problema de su hijo, cuando oyó a Victoire llorando en su habitación. Entre la pequeña rendija que dejaba la puerta de su habitación vio que estaba tendida en la cama de espaldas, con un paquete de pañuelos en la mesilla. Entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda a su mujer.

–No es ningún monstruo, Victoire –Ted no llegaba a comprender el problema de su mujer. Sabía que era alguien fuerte, que se desvivía por sus hijos, y por eso no alcanzaba a comprender como teniendo ese problema estuviera tan esquiva.

–Ya lo sé –al notar la presencia de Ted, había parado de llorar, aunque esas palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Nunca había considerado a su hijo como un monstruo; todo lo contrario. Se sentía ella como la propia bestia por darle esa vida a Peter; por no haber hecho nada aquella noche para arrancarle el dolor que sufría al convertirse en licántropo; por no poder frenarlo.

Y como entendiendo el estado de su mujer, se tumbó y la rodeó con los brazos. Pocas palabras bastaban para saber que Victoire lo necesitaba más que nunca y que, aunque no volviera a ser la de siempre, ella estaría intentando luchar contra el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le agriaba sus besos con Ted.

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	8. Yesterday

_**Disclamer: **El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de autor:** Vale, un breve comentario: sé que en la canción dice que el pasado es un juego fácil de jugar, pero la verdad, a Ted no creo que le parezca fácil, con todo lo que ha pasado. Si hay algún error o es una mierda, review, _plis. _Estoy en Madrid y muy atolondrada, así que no sé cómo me ha salido._

_¡Gracias por tooodos los reviews!_

_Besos_

* * *

**Yesterday**

Su pequeño álbum de fotos era la única puerta a través de la que podía viajar a su infancia. Comenzaba con recortes de periódicos sobre la guerra con Voldemort y sus seguidores; las noticias de Harry; y páginas sueltas en las que la delicada letra de Remus contaba la visión del horror.

Entre ese remolino de recuerdos y periódicos viejos, una foto, sólo una foto de Ted con sus padres. Aparecía con los mofletes rojos por el frío, un abrigo en el que podrían caber dos Ted más con facilidad y el pelo amarillo limón. Subido a los hombros de su padre, tenía sus manitas enmarañadas en el verde pelo de su madre. La foto estaba ligeramente desenfocada –"yo la habría hecho mil veces mejor", se quejó Remus cuando la colocó en el álbum-, pero ese detalle le daba una pincelada más entrañable, menos perfecta.

Pasó una página. Sus primos sonreían mientras Ted hacía la foto. Todo agua y elástico. Los veranos en la Madriguera eran los mejores, con aquellas guerras acuáticas. Albus abrazaba a Lily, mientras James tiraba a Victoire al suelo. Rose y Hugo buscaban un lugar para estar más seguros de la masacre. Y ahora en su viejo perfil se dibujaba una sonrisa de añoranza.

Entre la marea de sus viajes con Victoire, encontró su foto, la que siempre cogía cuando la necesitaba. En el balcón en donde tantas charlas se habían sucedido, cubiertos por un rosal serpenteado alrededor de cuatro barras metálicas, con una manta de rayas escocesas y con el viento soplando del oeste, se habían hecho su primera foto juntos, la de después del beso, del primer beso.

No lloraba ahora que la tenía delante, pero si esperaba volver a ser aquel joven que escondía sus manos bajo la manta y buscaba la cintura de su amiga para acurrucarse. Esperaba que él no estuviera vestido de negro y ella no estuviera entre las rocas, los árboles y las montañas. Porque cada mañana el pasado se le echaba encima y le resultaba demasiado difícil jugar con él.

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


	9. I wanna hold your hand

**_Disclamer:_ **_El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

**_Notas de autor: _**_Joder, ésto se acaba... Puede que sea porque últimamente estoy más triste, pero casi he llorado escribiendo este capítulo. Me da lástima, la verdad, porque no es una historia de magia, pero es un fic de humanidad y sentimientos, en los que reflejo todo lo que a mí me ocurre o lo que yo pienso. Es como una descarga..._

_Espero que os guste y lo siento por no contestar a los reviews, pero apenas tengo tiempo. Muchas gracias de nuevo. _

_¡Besos!_

* * *

**I wanna hold your hand**

Ted se consumía en cada atardecer, delante de aquel enorme sol y escondido bajo la manta de algodón. La llama se apagaba lentamente en su interior, pero aún seguía sonriendo al mirar los últimos minutos del crepúsculo.

Con un pequeño temblor en su mano izquierda, dejó un libro sobre la mesita auxiliar que tenía al lado de la mecedora. Sus arrugas destacaban sobre su piel blanca, pintada con manchas de la edad. El te seguía rezumando menta y las flores del jardín olían a antiguo, como si en aquel lugar la vida se hubiera marchitado dejando la esencia de un pasado mejor.

El último deseo de Ted había sido estar en la casa de su infancia, con el recuerdo de Andrómeda; pasar los días mirando cada pequeño detalle y descansar entre las cuatro paredes que le vieron crecer. En verdad, sentía que todas las personas que alguna vez le quisieron estaban allí: sus abuelos, Harry, Ginny, sus padres y, por supuesto, Victoire. Ella siempre había estado a su lado, incluso después de morir. Ella era la que sacaba sus fuerzas a relucir y Teddy entendía, por algún motivo, que Victoire luchaba por que él fuese lo más feliz posible.

Y por eso, él quería llegar de una vez a todo aquel mundo de conocidos y gente querida. Lo ansiaba y no temía comenzar un nuevo camino. Sólo dejarse llevar por su mano. Sólo eso…

Aunque, una vez llegado el momento, los pies de Ted frenaron en seco. Todo le venía grande. Lo quería, pero le parecía que esa forma de irse no era la correcta. No solo. No sin una mano que le guiase.

Una tos, un soplido. No podía más, la vida se le escapaba y ya no podía hacer nada. No. Alguien había decidido que su trayecto debía acabar en ese momento.

"_Quiero encontrarte, Victoire"_, pensaba, con sus manos frías sobre su cuerpo ya inerte. Ya no podía sentir el fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo. No podía sentir nada. Ni pensar, ni hablar. Todo lo que sentía era vacío.

De repente, una mano rozó su espalda. Ella ya estaba allí, para siempre. Y eso le hacía feliz.

* * *

_201090 (Elena)  
_


	10. Let it be

_**Disclamer: **__El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. _

_**Notas de autor:**__ Ya está. Ya he terminado. Creo que es el que más me ha costado de hacer. He estado dos semanas pensando cómo hacerlo, cómo acabar de una manera _chachi_. De hecho, escribí un guión, pero ha salido algo totalmente diferente a lo que yo me esperaba. He recorrido varias canciones de los Beatles para llegar a encontrar este capítulo: Hey Jude, Across the universe, Strawberry fields forever, Yellow submarine, All you need is love y por supuesto Let it be. Todas de la última etapa Beatle, la más psicodélica. Por eso creo que éste me ha quedado más extraño, más paranoico. _

_Como ya es el último, quiero agradecer de corazón a todos los que habéis leído y los que habéis dejado reviews. También he de decir muchas gracias a ErisedBlack y a Irene (joder, tu nick es muy difícil), que me han estado soportando. _

_Ahora me dedicaré a ir acabando los demás. Pero pronto volveré con más Ted/Victoire. Antes un descanso. _

_¡Besos!_

* * *

**Let it be**

Ni podía imaginar, ni podía decir, ni podía encontrar un mínimo de sentido a la vida. Nadie podía volver a enseñarle que o luchaba o se quedaba por el camino. Porque todo lo que Dora había conseguido en muchos días de esfuerzo se lo había tragado el sumidero como un perro un hueso.

Y ahora se sentía como una niña pequeña, con su vida entrelazada a personas ajenas a su mundo. Todos se comportaban de manera extraña, con aquella delicadeza falsa, con sonrisa reprimida.

Soñaba. Tenía treinta años y soñaba con el campo de fresas más grande del mundo, aquel al que su padre le prometió ir cuando tenía nueve años. Pero él ya no estaba para dejarla reposar su espalda sobre un árbol o hacerla volar por encima de las montañas.

-Vamos, Dora, anímate –arropada entre las sábanas, escondiéndose de Diane, buscaba una forma de decirle que ya era feliz así, creyendo que su padre estaba enfrente suya. –Tienes que transformar tu karma a un estado más positivo.

¡Al carajo con el karma, con los muebles colocados de forma que mirara a la constelación del centauro y a las velas rosas! Ella quería fugarse con su padre, ir en una caravana amarilla y con el símbolo de la paz pintado en uno de los lados, flotar a través del universo.

Solamente cuando vio el pequeño trozo de pergamino sobre el escritorio, arrugado y con las puntas quemadas, pudo saber que su padre aún seguía ahí, que estaba vigilándola. Que se había convertido en su ángel de la guarda.

"_Todo irá bien. Deja que todo suceda como tenga que suceder"._

Las letras aún ardían en el fondo del papel.

* * *

_201090 (Elena)_


End file.
